The Sweetest Sin
by ErikaandJasper
Summary: Why does God hand some people two amazing things at say pick one? Or even worse, God hands someone two death sentences and says choose one.
1. Chapter 1

Why does God hand some people two amazing things at say pick one? Or even worse, God hands someone two death sentences and says choose one.

If you could swim in cool water, happy and content, for just a day before being burned, wouldn't you take that over never feeling the gentle caress of an ocean's waves? I would.

"Bella, get down here!" my father called. I gulped as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes dad?" I asked, trying to fake innocence.

"Why is Mrs. Stanley calling me to tell me that Jessica had to walk home alone yesterday because you were still talking to a teacher? Do you need me to talk to someone for you? Are you having trouble?"

"No, dad. I'm fine," I murmured. I walked back to my room, thankful that, once again, the bomb had been dodged.

Ten minutes later, I heard my father's door shut, and thirty minutes after that, the TV switched off. I stood up and silently put on jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. I tossed my tennis shoes out my second story window, and followed them out climbing expertly down a tree.

I was dipping my feet into the cool water.

I walked to the end of the block hearing nothing. I stood in the shadow waiting when strong warm arms surrounded me.

"Shit, Edward," I muttered.

He laughed and said, "I love you too, Bells."

"You scared me to freaking death…"

"But," he said trying not to laugh, "You still love me."

"Of course I do," I said. He kissed my cheek softly. "Now let's go," I sighed impatiently.

"Anxious are we?" he said leading me around the dark corner away from my house.

"My mom is just being overly cognizant right now. I will feel better when we are away from here," I said as his car appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, then where would you like to go?" he asked opening the door for me.

"Take me to our spot," I sighed.

"I don't know why you like it here so much," he whispered fifteen minutes later. Even he was afraid to break the peaceful silence.

"I've told you before," I murmured, leaning into him.

"Tell me again," he asked.

"From here I can see all the beautiful homes with their beautiful owners and pretend like I'm one of them. I can look down the streets and see all the stores with their neon signs and act like I've been there. I can pretend like I belong here so easily. And the more I pretend, the more I realize that I don't want to be there. I look up to the moon and the stars smiling down on me and realize that I already have everything," I whispered in his ear.

"You never cease to amaze me," he whispered back.

We didn't talk much, but we didn't really need to. A few hours later, he took me back home and helped me through the open window.

"Goodnight," he whispered kissing me gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I replied.

I walked into my last class of the day a few minutes late with a secret smile. Edward smiled back, winking slightly, making sure no one saw. The teacher did not comment, and just started the movie.

I paid very little attention to the movie we were watching. I was much to caught up in his smiles and his glances. I would be in trouble when it came time for the test.

"Class, please turn in the questions from page 166," the teacher said.

"Crap," I groaned.

"Forget something?" he asked playfully. I nodded with a slight smile, and his expression became more serious. "Bella, this is the second time this week. I'm afraid you will have to stay after class." The bell rang, and I stayed in my seat while everyone filed out. The teacher shut the door and walked up to me.

"Edward," I murmured standing up. He kissed me hard knotting his hand in my hair and wrapping his other arm around my waist. My hands immediately went to his hair, which I twisted around my hands.

I pulled back slightly, and he continued his assault on my neck. "Someone could see," I whispered

"The blinds are closed," he murmured.

"Someone could walk in," I said trying to focus.

"The door is locked." With no more reason to argue, I pulled his lips back to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I left school twenty minutes late and breathless. The walk home with Jessica was filled with questions.

"So what did he do?" she asked.

"He didn't say much," I replied blushing. I wasn't really lying. He hadn't said much, done on the other hand…

"Why are you so late then?" she asked, obviously confused.

"He wanted to look at my grades, and then told me if I can't get the work done I'm going to have to stay after school and do it there."

"Well that couldn't be to bad," she mused. "He is gorgeous."

"Jessica!" I shrieked. I couldn't say anything else.

"What? If you come to teach chemistry at a high school at age twenty-two girls are going to notice. He practically signed up for it," she defended herself.

"What ever," I said faking a laugh as she walked up her path. "I'll see you later!"

I walked on to my house, explained my lateness as wanting to stay and talk to a friend and went up to finish my homework. I was staring stupidly at the page of chemical equations I was supposed to have balanced last night when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said without really paying attention. I was still trying to make one molecule of Carbon turn into three. So far, sheer will power was not working.

"Hey Bella," Edward said. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Edward. I'm trying to get through all of this chemistry homework that I have."

"Well maybe if you would do your homework you wouldn't have so much."

"Maybe if you didn't distract me after class, I could focus and get it done," I said hoping to bring up the unconventional end of class. We were very careful at school; actually careful doesn't even begin to cover it.

"Oh right," he muttered.

"So was there a reason for that distraction?" I asked teasingly.

"Is it so wrong for me to want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked carefully trying to hide some emotion in his voice.

"Says Mr. no physical contact within a mile of school."

"I had to sit there and watch Mike, that annoying little boy next to you stare you down all hour, and you expect me to just take that? I couldn't exactly just announce to the room that you were mine, so I settled for reminding you," he said, obviously still annoyed.

I laughed. "Well I got the reminder, but think I might need another."

"How about I help you with your chemistry homework instead?"

"I would rather study anatomy," I responded sourly.

"I'll meet you at the normal spot in an hour?" he asked, ignoring my previous comment.

"Sure," I said.

"I'll see you then," he said wistfully.

"Love you," I responded.

"Love you too."

I finished my other homework, deciding not to waste any more time on the deplorable chemistry. Honestly, if I could focus I would do just fine, but Edward was so distracting. I couldn't study without thinking about him and I couldn't learn while he was glancing at me. I knew that he did it on purpose, leaning in close when I asked a question, and I repeated the action. I might lean forward a little more than necessary when asking a question, or slip a small innuendo into my comments. Other times I had made references to previous times we had been together, which always sent him blushing. So between all the other things that went on in that classroom, me learning was not one of them.

Around 6:30, I put my English and Pre-calc books on my desk and packed all my chemistry things into a black messenger bag. I changed my comfy t-shirt and baggy sweats for dark skinny jeans and a fitted V-neck shirt. The dark purple complimented my pale skin and dark hair. I had always liked my hair; it was long, over half way down my back. The texture could either be called very wavy or loosely curled; it was a combination of both. I didn't know that I was beautiful by any standards, but being constantly complimented by Edward had forced me to admit some of my better qualities.

"Mom," I called down the stairs. "I'm going to Carla's to study for chemistry."

"Oh all right," she replied. Carla's Diner was my study place whether or not Edward was with me, so she didn't find it unusual. Carla was my like a mother to me, so whenever I was there I got free fries and cokes.

I had an old red truck; the kind that is just indestructible, but not exactly a fashion statement. I would usually have just walked, but it was cold enough, that I didn't want to walk the mile to the diner. I was met by the loud roar of the engine and the blast of cool air from the vents. I immediately turned the heat on and pulled out. I pulled into the parking lot of the diner and parked in the back.

I went in through the kitchen calling, "Hey Carla! It's Bella."

"Hey Bella, back again?" My aunt asked. She was my father's oldest sister, and nearly sixty.

"Yep," I said brightly.

"Is there going to be anyone meeting with you to study?" she asked shrewdly. Though we had never talked about it, I was pretty sure she knew about Edward. Oddly enough she seemed to except it. She was always making comments about how love didn't know any age.

"Very possible," I joked.

"I'll have Jorge make some more French fries. Goodness you two can eat," she muttered.

"Thanks Carla." I went to the private room used for parties and sat down. Twenty minutes later, Jake walked in.

"What? Someone is early? Why can't you ever be early to my class?"

"Oh please. One time and now I'm stereotyped?"

"Basically. Now let's see what you have done on your homework."

"Nothing," I laughed.

"I think that you just don't do your homework so that I will help you," he grumbled.

"I think you just distract me to much," I muttered pulling out my book.

"Not my fault," he muttered back.

"Ok so on this one," he said gesturing to the first problem, it's not actually that hard."

1. Fe2O3 + H2SO4 —— Fe2(SO4)3 + H2O

I really did have no interest in doing homework.

"So if you just replace SO4 with the letter X…" he trailed off slightly as I began to kiss his neck. "This is why you don't get your homework done," he gasped.

"I told you that I didn't want to do chemistry."

I continued kissing his neck in a way that would be sure to leave a mark. After the way Jessica had been talking about him, I wanted to make sure everyone knew that he was way off limits, even if they couldn't know he was mine.

There was a slight knock on the door, and I sat back into my seat picking up a pencil, and returning to the problem. Carla walked in with two chocolate milk shakes and a basket of French fries.

"How goes the studying?" she asked good-naturedly.

"Edward was just explaining how to do chemical equations. So you get Fe2O3 + H2X —— Fe2(X)3 + H2O. What do you do next?"

"Well I'm out of my league, so I'll see you kids later," she said. She walked out of the room with a small smile on her face as if she knew something that we didn't.

"You are a very mean girl," he stuttered.

"Well at least I'm having fun," I whispered returning to kissing his neck He seemed to realize that I would not be doing homework anytime soon, and conceded me the victory. He pulled my chin up and caught my lips with his.

"Bella, Edward, do you want some more French fries? You've normally had at least one more basket by now," Carla called through the door.

We broke apart quickly. "No, we are fine," Edward called trying to control his breathing. We heard her walk away, as we both stared at the untouched fries and the runny milk shakes. I laughed gently and he said, "Now, for real, we have to get this done."

I picked up the pencil and hastily scribbled down the answer to each other them while he stared.

"Done," I whispered.

"You," he gasped, "You tricked me?"

"Yes I did," I whispered. "Is that a problem?"

"I suppose not," he said gently kissing my collarbone.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry I can't exactly figure out how everyone does the author's note in the chapter, so I'm doing it here.  I'm basically begging for reviews (even flames). I would really, really, really would appreciate them. It would help my writing a lot!!! Anyways thanks for reading this.

--Erika


	4. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter three, I would really, really, really appreciate it if you would review this for me. I've got hits, but I don't know if anyone likes the story or what! I allow anonymous reviews, so you don't have to have an account to review. Anyways there should be a couple more chapters after this. Oh and if you haven't picked up on it, this is all human I probably should have mentioned it in the beginning. Anyway thanks for reading!!!**

I rushed through the first six classes of the next day without a thought. Honestly, they weren't hard for me. I maintained a perfect 4.0 while only really trying in one of my classes. Chemistry, of course, challenged me slightly. Really, it was only hard because I had trouble paying attention.

I walked into the classroom and sat down. I hadn't realized the night before, but the hickey I left was very obvious. It was just at the top of his collar, so there was no way to cover it up. He glared at me slightly, trying to seem angry, but it was just a joke and I could tell. I glared right back, pulling down my shirt slightly so he could see the mark he left on me. He had to cough to hide his laughter, but nothing could hide the self-satisfied smirk.

"Class," he said just after the bell rang, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not at all in the mood to teach. I have a major migraine. I was going to lecture on the different types of chemical reactions, but if you would all take good notes on section 4 I won't assign any homework. If you have questions feel free to ask each other. If you can't figure it out come ask me." He sounded tired, and I regretted keeping him up so late last night when I knew he would have to be up early today.

"Mr. Mason, would your migraine have anything to do with the huge hickey on your neck?" Mike asked. This was the same guy that Edward absolutely hated, so I doubted he would answer the question. Then again what would I know?

"Well, I already said I wouldn't lie to you, so I won't. Yes it was everything to do with that."

"So does this mean you have a girlfriend?" Jessica asked, obviously pouting along with most of the females in the class.

"Yes. I have the best girlfriend in the world," he announced.

"How long have you been going out?" a girl named Lauren who looked near tears asked.

"Almost a year," he said quietly. Our one-year anniversary was on Saturday.

"What's her name?" Mike asked curiously.

"I think we have talked about my love life long enough. Get to your notes," he commanded. We were both blushing slightly.

At the end of class, my fellow students rushed out. Edward followed muttering something about copies. I stood and went to sit on his desk to wait for his return. I sat on top of his calendar with my legs crossed examining my manicure-desperate nails.

"I expected to find a stack of copies on my desk, but I much prefer this," Edward whispered in my ear wrapping his arms around me.

By the level of noise, I could tell the door was open. We were growing bolder by the day.

"I love you," I said kissing him softly.

"I love you too," he murmured. "Only two more months and then we can really be together."

"I don't want to wait," I told him turning and rising to my knees so that our eyes were at an equal level. I refused to allow him to look away as my brown eyes penetrated his green ones, trying to read his mind.

We could both hear the approaching pair of heels against the tiled hallways. Jake quickly lifted me off of the desk by my hips. He set me down gently in front of the desk and moved around to sit in his chair.

"Oh, Edward!" Ms. Andres called as she walked into the room. "Oh, you're with a student. I didn't know you were a tutor," my pre-calculus teacher said icily. The look she gave me was scrutinizing and distasteful.

"Bells- I mean Bella just had a quick question about our semester project.. Can I help you Tanya?"

"Oh… well," she muttered, throwing me another calculating glance, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?"

"Oh," he said in surprise, glancing over at my obviously angry expression. "I actually already have plans tonight. I'm sorry."

Ms. Andres looked shrewdly between the two of us, and I looked at the ground.

"Oh all right," she said. As she walked out, she swayed her hips in an overly exaggerated way. I laughed quietly at the slut.

"God," he whispered shaking his head in complete disgust. "So did you ask your mom about this weekend?"

"Actually Carla talked to her. Apparently she is taking me to Seattle…" I trailed of questioningly.

"I may have talked to her," he murmured into my neck.

"You are going to get us into trouble," I said. I was slightly annoyed that after everything he said, he had just told my aunt what was going on.

"No I won't," he whispered as he carefully traced my sternum with his lips. "Trust me."

"Mmm…"

"So don't you want to know what we are doing in Seattle?" he asked pulling away suddenly. I groaned faintly. If he kept doing this, I was sure to go crazy.

"No I want you to keep kissing me," I said pouting.

"Find, then I'll just surprise you. Do you want a ride home?"

"No," I said still pouting, "My dad is home."

"If you keep pouting like that, I don't know if you will ever make it home.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Remember to review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lots of thanks to CullenistFanpire and pitch-black-darkness for your reviews, if it wasn't for them this chapter wouldn't be up!**

**I found out that I messed up the name a couple of times. This story was a Jacob/Bella story, but I changed the plot line and then I didn't want it Jacob to be in it anymore (I am team Edward after all) so I changed the names, but I missed some! Sorry!!!**

"Have a nice time with Clara," my dad called from the door. He was glad that I was going because he thought I spent most of my time studying and doing homework; if only he knew what I really did.

"Bye dad! I'll see you Sunday!" I called. "So Clara," I said when she started the car, "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I intend to spend the whole weekend at a little spa enjoying myself," she said. "I know what you are doing Bella, and I'm ok with it. Your uncle was seven years older than me. Let me know if you need any help."

I was amazed by her simple proclamation. Edward picked me up at the diner, and we left a few minutes before my aunt.

"I missed you," he murmured kissing my cheek gently.

"You just saw me!" I said laughing. He shrugged his shoulders thoughtfully. "But you know," I whispered in his ear, "I missed you too."

Seattle was less than an hour away, but I couldn't stand being so close to him. The tension that I had felt start to build on Monday had only escalated over the last four days. With every passing day, the desire, the need, became much stronger and more pronounced. In no time at all, my hands were running over his right arm and leg, up through his hair and down his neck. I soon wanted more, and carefully attached lips to his neck, sucking and kissing.

"I'm going to crash this car," he said when it was obvious that ignoring me was not going to make me stop. He meant the words to sound threatening, but it sounded more like a groan.

"Then pull over," I commanded, and amazingly he listened.

"I quickly moved to sitting on his lap, and we kiss. The kiss was full of the frenzied passion that resulted from my half hour of kisses and touches.

I reached carefully for the buttons on his shirt, and he, for once, let me undo them. I kissed his chest, and he reached for my own shirt. When I lifted my arms up for him to lift off the shirt, he paused.

"Not now," he muttered trying to calm his breath as he pulled my shirt down.

"Ugh," I groaned.

He smiled slightly, calmed his breathing, and pulled back onto the road. I knew Edward well enough to know that his thoughts, like mine, were not nearly as calm as his breathing. His right hand, wrapped around mine, shook slightly, and his left leg bounced.

I reached my hand up to his face, touched his cheek gently, and said, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry,"

"I wouldn't ask you to," he replied, "Because I know I'm not."

"This is stupid," I grumbled. "Why are we both fighting what we want so much?"

"Two more months," he chanted.

We went swimming in the hotel pool for several hours. After I had officially murdered him in every form of water game known to man, we went back to the hotel room. Jake ordered pizza, and we spent the evening cuddled on the bed.

"Lights out," I said jokingly as I got up to go take a shower.

"Only if you promise not to come out of that bathroom in anything that will require me to take a cold shower tonight," he said seriously.

I paused for a moment as I thought, and decided not to test him. I grabbed a shirt out of his bag and took it into the bathroom with me. I emerged twenty minutes later with my hair cascading down my back in wet curls wearing his t-shirt.

"I could get used to this," I murmured sleepily as I climbed into bed next to him and kissed him.

"Go to sleep. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

**Please remember to review!!! Happy Thanksgiving!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

So here is the next chapter, I hope you all have had a great Thanksgiving!!! There is a little bit more drama in this chapter, and even more in the next. Thanks for reading!!!

The next morning, I woke early. I carefully finished drying my hair; the thick locks hadn't dried over night. I curled it into bouncing ringlets and put on make up. I dressed in jeans and a midnight blue long sleeved shirt. The neckline was rounded and low though still within the acceptable range. The back met at a button on my neck before making a large circle baring most of my back.

"Wake up baby," I whispered kissing Jake's cheek.

"Nuhmph," he mumbled, rolling over away from me.

"I'm going to go crash your new pretty car," I told him standing up.

"What?" he said loudly as he jolted awake. "You wouldn't," he muttered when he saw my joking expression. After my awakening, he could not go back to sleep, so he sat up.

I smiled angelically, and said, "I am going to go get breakfast and you better be up and showered when I get back."

I walked over to the bakery close to the hotel and picked up a few bagels and coffee. While I was in line waiting to pay a hand curled around my waist and lips kissed my shoulder.

"Hey baby, I've got this. I'll meet you back at the room," I said.

"Oh really?" a whisper came from behind me. "Sounds like fun."

"Oh," I gasped as I turned around. The young man behind me was clearly not Edward.

"My names James, and I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me?"

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend is waiting for me in the hotel across the street."

"Aw it's just breakfast," James said leaning into me even more. His facial expression made it clear that he was not looking for breakfast with me. I tried to step back but his arm held me in place.

"Bella baby," Edward said as he forcefully pulled me out of James's grip and wrapping his arm around my waist. "Do you want to eat here or at the hotel?"

"The hotel," I replied wanting out of here.

"Oh so this must be the boyfriend?" James asked.

"Yes," Edward said, his annoyance obvious, "And this happens to be our anniversary so if you will excuse us…"

"Oh really?" he asked, clearly not taking our unsubtle hints. "How long?"

"One year," I replied tersely. "Now if you will excuse us…" He finally allowed us to leave.

After the creep incident, the day went smoothly. We shopped most of the day and ate lunch in an offbeat little canteen. We returned to the hotel around five in the evening. Edward had informed me that he had special plans for our anniversary, and I was very curious as to what they were.

"You stay here and get ready for tonight," Edward told me as we walked into our room. "I'll be back around seven to pick you up."

"What should I wear?" I asked annoyed. He was leaving and just expected me to know these things.

"The blue dress that you bought today," he said with a laugh. "I love you and I will see you at seven." The door closed and I blushed at my stupidity. How could I have not known something was up when he insisted I buy a dress, wrap, and heels?

The dress was an electric blue halter-top with a sweetheart neckline. It ended in three ruffles that didn't quite reach my mid-thigh. I pulled half of my curls back using pins studded with diamond-like crystals. I darkened my make up, and put in real diamond chandelier earrings and a matching necklace. I was just putting on the black stilettos and sheer, beaded wrap when the clock struck seven.

"Your carriage awaits you my lady," Edward called through the door. With a last glance in the mirror, I opened the door. Jacob looked incredibly handsome in a black suit with a blue tie that matched my dress perfectly. "May I take you to dinner?"

"Nope. I got all dressed up like this so we could have left over pizza," I declared.

"Do you always have to spoil my fun?" he whined.

"Very possibly," I said. He took my hand, but soon moved so his arm was wrapped around my waist.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," I murmured.

The restaurant we went to was quiet that night. The food was French, and the decor showed that. The name, L'eau et Vide, was scrawled across the wall in beautiful calligraphy. The conversation on the ride there and during dinner is overshadowed by that of dessert.

Edward shifted nervously in his seat for a moment before taking a deep breath. He stood up and walked carefully around the table before sinking onto one knee.

He pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket, and my hands went to my mouth. He carefully pulled my left hand down, my right following it to my lap. He took a deep breath as if trying to work up the nerve to say something.

"Bells, I love you more than anything else in this world. I promise I will love you and care for you for the rest of my life," he said. I began to cry. "Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered. I hadn't realized that people were watching and listening until they began to clap. Edward slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. I wanted more, but we were in public.

"I love you so much," he said kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"Do you want dessert?" the waiter asked, completely ruining the illusion that we were the only people in the world.

"No," he replied. We stood up after paying and walked out. I looked more closely at my ring in the car.

The band was silver and formed a web around the six little diamonds that framed the large diamond in the center. It was beautiful, and caused a single tear to run down my cheek.

Jake drove us to a small viewing area that looked over the Pacific Ocean. He leaned over and kissed me as the lights turned off and threw us into darkness with only the light of the moon to see by. We started kissing slow, but zoon his shirt and jacket were in the backseat.

He pulled away, but I just moved to his neck sucking on his pulse point.

"Let's go back to the hotel," he gasped.

"No," I said. "You want this as much as I do."

"I know," he said, gasping when I bit him lightly. "I can't wait anymore, but not here."

He pulled his shirt back on, and we made it into the room in record time. As Jake shut the door, I pulled off my dress. I refused to let him stop me this time.

"Beautiful," he whispered as he scanned my body, revealed to him for the first time. He kissed my neck slowly as I unbuttoned his shirt.

I was fully emerged in the cool water, and anything that could follow would be worth it.

**Thanks again for reading everyone! Please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! There is quite a bit of drama here so I hope you enjoy. I wanted to say thank you to all the people who are encouraging me so here it is:**

**Thanks to MTS 330, Nanani, Key2lock, and Rachiixox93 for putting this story on their favorites!**

**Thanks to CullenistFanpire, EbonyClaw, Firebloom101, and Pitch-black-darkness for putting this story on their alerts!**

**Thanks to Firebloom101, CullenistFanpire, MTS 330, and Pitch-black-darkness for reviewing this!!!**

I was slightly nervous when I left my third hour, pre-calculus class. Ms. Andres had smiled at me in a sickly sweet manner. I replayed our conversation as I walked into my last class of the day, Edward's.

_"Hi Bella," she said._

_"Good morning Ms. Andres," I replied._

_"How was your weekend?"_

_"Very nice," I responded, thinking of Saturday night and blushing slightly, although my smile became larger. "And yours?"_

_"Lovely. I spent the weekend in Seattle."_

_"That's nice," I said as the bell rang._

Why was she talking to me? She had studiously ignored me for the last week, and now she made polite conversation? And why on earth was she talking about Seattle for?

I smiled at Edward when I walked in, continuing to think, and then I froze in horror. She knew. She knew everything.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say in alarm. He pulled me into the hallway.

"She knows," I whispered. The world was spinning as I tried not to pass out.

"Who knows what?" he asked clearly concerned.

"Ms. Andres knows about us. She saw us in Seattle," I whispered. His face was blurred by my panic, but I could see how deathly pale he was.

"What are you two doing?" the deplorable Ms. Andres called sweetly. She knew.

"Bella wasn't feeling well," he said calmly. His voice was steady, but his skin was pale.

"Looks like you aren't feeling too great either," she said.

"Oh just worried about a student," he said smiling weakly. "We should get back to class."

"I suppose so," she said, her voice like sugar coated venom. "I'll see you after class Edward."

He mumbled unintelligibly before steering me into the room. I sat unhearing in my seat. What were we going to do? We were breaking the law, and just got caught. I was putting Edward in so much danger, and had no way to get him out of it.

Near the end of class, a packet of worksheets was set on my desk. I picked it up, and a scribbled note fell out.

Meet me in the usual spot 10:30

I looked up and Edward was staring at me. I nodded slightly, unable to smile through my panic. **(I was so close to stopping here, but I didn't want to be too mean)**

Once again, I was climbing out my window. My day in cool water seemed to be drawing to a close.

I stood on the corner until 11:30. I tried to call him, but his phone was off. I went home alone and confused. Why would he stand me up? He'd never done that before.

The next day at school, Edward was gone.

"Where is Mr. Mason?" I asked our substitute.

"He will not be returning to finish the school year," the woman said flatly. My stomach filled with ice.

"Bella, you are needed in the office," came the voice of Mrs. Cope from the speaker a moment later.

I stood up, my entire body shaking, and walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall and tried hard not to pass out. I couldn't seem nervous or it would tip them off. I had to protect Edward even if he was gone. If I didn't tell them anything, they couldn't do anything.

Mrs. Cope let me into the principle's office with out saying a word. Mr. Hobbs **(I couldn't find out if the name of the principal was ever used so I made one up) **was sitting behind his desk looking serious.

"You know why you're here don't you?" he asked with no prelude.

"Um… well…" I said trying to sound confused. "I guess I don't. My grades are good and I haven't been in any trouble," I said with a smile, "That I know of."

"So you don't know anything about an inappropriate relationship between a student and a teacher?" he asked.

"Wow really?" I said trying to look genuinely shocked, but also curious.

"Yes," he said. "There is no easy way to say this Bella, but it's my job to do so." He seemed to be steeling himself to jump off a cliff. "The school has received hard fast proof that you were staying in a hotel with Mr. Mason this weekend and that you have been dating for over a year."

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying hard to be obviously annoyed.

He sighed, and pulled out a tape recorder. "This is a tape taken by a young man concerned about the relationship between the two of you. I believe you will find it familiar," he said.

"_My names James, and I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me?"_

_"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend is waiting for me in the hotel across the street."_

_"Aw, it's just breakfast."_

_"Bella baby, do you want to eat here or at the hotel?"_

_"The hotel."_

_"Oh so this must be the boyfriend?"_

_"Yes, and this happens to be our anniversary so if you will excuse us…"_

_"Oh really? How long?"_

_"One year. Now if you will excuse us…"_

Damn you James. Damn you to the deepest pit of hell. It was my time to burn. I knew that eventually I would, but I never thought I would burn alone. God help me.

"What does that prove? Why does that have to be Mr. Mason" I asked annoyed, though I was sure my face was pale. I tried to look disgusted by the possibility of it being him, but I don't think I succeeded. "So what if I have been dating a boy for over a year and was staying the weekend with him. Why does it matter to you? But if you must know, I was not even staying with my boyfriend. I was with my aunt this weekend and she will confirm that."

"I am going to need her number Ms. Swan. The district takes the accusations very seriously," he said, no longer faking that he cared about my personal well being at all.

"I know for a fact that I don't have to tell you anything. You have no solid proof, and if you did Mr. Mason," I scoffed as I said his name, "would be in jail and you would have told my dad. I don't have to tell you anything and I don't plan to. Incase you've forgotten, I took summer classes, so if you would like me to graduate now, I have enough credits," said angrily. He had nothing, and we both knew it.

"I think that is something you should definitely consider," he said coldly. "You are dismissed for the day. Take some time off until you decide if you would like to return this school. If you do return, I will take that as confirmation that you will be participating as much as you can in this investigation."

"Well then I suppose this is goodbye," I said slamming the door on the way out. I hadn't made it all the way to my car before the tears started.

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review!!!! I have over a hundred hits, but only 6 reviews  Honestly I'm so nervous that you guys don't like the story and reviews help that a lot!!! I also already have the seventh chapter written up and as soon as I get 2 more reviews I will post it! I'm not asking for much here!!! hehe**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok here is chapter 7! Thank you so much CullenistFanpire, Blondi94, and creative-writing-girl13 for your reviews! And a special thanks to CullenistFanpire who has been reviewing every chapter! **

**Oh and the XXX shows a passage of time. One of my friends who proof read it thought it meant a XXX rated scene... but then she's not the brightest crayon in the box...**

It had been two months. I was officially graduated and eighteen. I had no idea what I was going to do with my life and I hadn't seen anybody in ages. More importantly I hadn't seen Edward in two months. I still wore his ring on my ringer and I returned to our spot every night at 10:30 and waited until 11:30. I cried myself to sleep every night, and my dad was worried sick about me.

I no longer used my window. I walked out the front door every night at 10:15, and I did the same tonight. I sat down on the sidewalk and began to cry when suddenly arms encircled me. I screamed in panic.

"Sh…" the familiar voice said.

"What?" I said confused. I never expected him to actually be here. I stood up and began backing away from the mirage. I had finally driven myself crazy. Great. Way to go Bella.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please give me a chance to explain," he said a single tear streaking down his face.

"This isn't real. You aren't here," I whispered as my own eyes blurred with tears.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me forcefully. "Yes it is. Please let me explain."

"Talk," I said pushing him down onto the sidewalk and sitting in his lap. I was going to be as close to him as I could.

"Tanya, Ms. Andres, came to me after school the Monday we came home from Seattle. She said she knew and was going to turn me in and that I never should have turned her down. I left the state before they could press charges and got a new job with a university. I immediately requested transfer to one of their foreign campuses. They placed me in England," he said before I interrupted him.

"England?" I asked amazed, "That's where you have been all this time?" This couldn't be real.

"Yes. I went there and established myself. I was afraid to call you, though, in case they were investigating us. This is their school break, and I came back to get you, if you still want to be with me," he whispered seeming suddenly unsure. "I asked you to marry me, and I wasn't kidding. I still want you to be Bella Marie Mason."

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as we can. The plane leaves in the morning,"

"Let's go now," I whispered.

"Call your aunt, she will arrange things with your mother in the morning," he said.

I kissed him passionately, still only half believing. This was really him. This was no dream. We stopped kissing only to drive quickly to Clara's.

"Hello," came the wide-awake voice of my aunt in the phone.

" Clara? It's Bella," I said. My voice was fast and high pitched with excitement that hadn't been there in months.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I need your help. Can I come by the diner?"

"Sure sweetie. Come on over," she said slightly confused.

I walked through the diner doors with Edward.

"Clara, you told me that love has no age, and you're right. Please help me. I need to leave now. Can you explain it to my mom? Please Clara?" I begged.

"Of course," she whispered hugging me. She caught my hand and looked at the ring. "Beautiful," she murmured. "I expect wedding pictures. Let me know when you are married."

"Thank you," Edward whispered as I cried.

"Make me proud," she told me. "Take good care of my baby," she told Edward. I started slightly at her words, but neither of them noticed.

He nodded and walked out to call the airport and confirmed the flight I think he wanted to give my aunt and I a moment alone.

"Bella, baby, you make sure you call me. You and I both know your father probably won't talk to you again, but I will always be here." I nodded. She laid her hand on my stomach and sighed. "Tell me when she comes."

I nodded silently.

XXX

"I, Edward Anthony Mason take you, Bella Marie Swan for my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"I, Bella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Mason for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part I take you, with all of your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

XXX

"Clara? It's a girl. We named her Renesme."

**Clara was one of my favorite characters... she just knows stuff! Hehe My mom is like that and has done stuff like that before. Anyways this is the end of the story. *Tear* **

**I could do a sequel if you wanted starting probably when they walked out of Clara's but I'm only going to do that if you guys are interested so let me know!**


	9. Author's Note 2

Thanks so much to everyone who read The Sweetest Sin and especially to those who reviewed.

**Chapter 7 Reviews: Creative-writing-girl13, Rockstar-goddess101, .1313, Blondi94, and CullenistFanpire **

**Thanks Guys!!!!!!!!**

**I really am trying to get a sequel going so I will post here when it is up, and I have a new story that I'm writing. It should be pretty good, but it's not really Twilight related so I'm not sure where I could post it. Anyone know a website? Anyways thanks for all your support!!!**

**--Erika**


	10. Final Author's Note

Sequel is up!!! YAY!!! Hehe

**--Erika**


End file.
